Dreaming Of Friends
by Saylyth
Summary: And just thinking of the fact that Edward Cullen was between my legs pushed me over the edge. My best friend for years turned into a lover within minutes. I was his. All Human. Cute Lemon one-shot. Entry for Love through Lemons contest.


**Dreaming Of Friends**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, only just recalling that it was a very early Saturday morning, before realising what had woken me in the first place; the most delicious feeling between my legs. And as I slowly started to wake up properly, I realised that that sensation was being caused by a person.

"Ahh!" I moaned just as I was about to look at who was there, but when my clit was nibbled on, I threw my head back and forgot about everything except the incredible pleasure going through my body. I felt no threat and nothing to worry about, which was strange for me, especially when an unknown was touching me where no one else had before.

Through my gasping and panting caused by the incredibly talented tongue in my soaking core, I managed to lift my head again briefly and catch a glimpse of head covered in a very unique, very sexy, bronze colour hair. I knew that hair. I knew who was currently eating me out like there was no tomorrow.

And just thinking of the fact that Edward Cullen was between my legs, so eagerly lapping up the juices of my desire was enough to push me off the orgasmic edge, to cause light to explode behind my eyes and pleasure to burst through my body.

"Ed…Edward…" I stuttered, my tight grip loosening on the bed sheets as he looked up to face me, his striking green eyes glowing with so many intense emotions that I couldn't even comprehend them at the moment, "What was that?" I asked.

Edward grinned crookedly, a smile that had always made my breathing hitch and caused my panties to moisten. The effect was no less now.

"You were dreaming." He said huskily, "I heard you from the guest room, you were moaning my name pretty loudly, begging me to taste you, to take you- I thought that maybe I could be better than the dream." He ducked his head almost shyly before eyeing me from under his lashes, still smiling at me. He knew.

"You were better than all the dreams." I admitted softly, before sitting up and moving closer to him.

I think I surprised him when I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him urgently. This was our first kiss and it was everything it was supposed to be, every bit of desire from twenty years of friendship seeping into that kiss.

I gasped when we parted for air and Edward let out an almost primal growl as I practically ripped his white shirt off, my hands exploring the extremely hunky torso revealed to me now. I was suddenly everywhere on him- my hands, my lips and he was making the moans of pleasure that I had only ever heard in my dreams. But they were even better in real life.

I yanked off his boxers, my hands eagerly going straight to his arousal, touching his length, massaging his balls and making the groans from his perfect lips louder than ever.

My breathing was shallow as I took him in my mouth, my own button of nerves throbbing like never before. It didn't matter that I'd just been given the orgasm of my life, my need to feel him inside me, stretching my walls, was greater than anything. I'd often touched myself from the thoughts of Edward but never had I actually engaged in the sexual acts I was doing now.

Edward tugged on my hair and brought my face up to his so he could kiss me again, his tongue swirling around mine, arousing me further for I was sure the movements his tongue was making now against mine were the same that had made me come so hard only minutes ago.

Wordlessly Edward pulled off my flimsy tank top and threw it somewhere in my bedroom- I think it landed somewhere on my stereo, but I didn't care right now when this man was currently nipping my neck and collarbone so enthusiastically, making my eyes roll back into my head from the pleasure.

"I have wanted this for so damn long Bella."

"I know…" I moaned as his tongue did sinful things to my aroused nipples, "Oh my go….I know!"

"I need to be inside you." There was urgency in his tone, one I understood all too well.

"Well then what is stopping you?"

Edward groaned and before he I could blink he had his hard cock positioned, teasing me by massaging my entrance and clit with his length.

"This is going to hurt." He said remorsefully, "But you're mine Bella. Forever. I'm going to make you mine." His tone turned to one of determination.

I felt another wave of heat stroke my body at his words and I moaned his name

"Fuck me, Edward. I'm yours."

He slid his erection into me, slowly rubbing my clit with his talented doctor's hands to distract me from the barely there pain- I was too wet for him for my first time to really hurt.

He paused before thrusting once, experimentally, making me let out a guttural, almost primal grunt of ecstasy, "Ohhh shh…" I couldn't complete a coherent thought yet alone sentence.

"Bella, I lo–"

I silenced him with my mouth, hot and hungry for him, for his taste. We didn't need confessions now, we were beyond that point- this had been simmering between us for so long that it was a wonder that we'd taken so long on acting on it. This was more than sex. I was having hot sex with my best friend, the one that I couldn't think of myself without, and after he'd given me a mind blowing orgasm like no one else had and no one else was going to do, I knew I wouldn't be able to live without those either.

"Take me hard, Edward." I uttered, "Make me yours."

So he did.

Edward thrust into me, in and out, concentrating on my pleasure before his. I couldn't have that.

I wrapped my arms around his torso bringing him so he was lying directly on top of me instead of just hovering, I needed to feel more -I was starving for him. My legs moved to twine around his waist, urging him into me harder, deeper. He let out a long groan as I did that, "Dammit that's hot!" he exclaimed, dipping his head to lick every inch of my skin that he could reach without changing our position. I felt his mild chest air cause friction against my stomach and this only served to turn me on further.

"Edward! Edward…Edw..." My moans were turning into screams the closer to the edge he brought me

"That's it, baby, come for me; come so hard for me." Edward told me, strain in his voice from holding back his own release.

I twined my hands in his untameable hair, and pulled his face to mine, "Come with me!" I practically shouted before he kissed me hard and primal as his thrusts only became more determined.

Then it happened, with a moan and yell of ecstasy, Edward released into me, his twitching member inside me only making me follow him in seconds.

Forget falling off the orgasmic cliff, I was beaten up and flung off it only then to be caught up in Edward's strong arms when I could finally see again. I realised how hard I was still breathing and that Edward's had almost made me hyperventilate.

Through his concern for me in that moment, I could also tell he also realised this and was slightly smug about it too. After what he'd just done to me, damn, the man could be as cocky as he wanted!

"I know I said I was heading into an early shift this morning, that's why I crashed here instead of the doctors' quarters," he said when my breathing calmed down and he started placing more kisses on my neck and shoulders, "But screw it, I'm staying right here with you today." he said seductively.

And he did and it was the best day of my life, after the wedding that took place six months later, that is.

**The End**


End file.
